Koopa Troopa
Another classic enemy from the Super Mario Bros. series. The Koopa Troopa, like the Goomba, made its first appearance in Super Mario Bros. Koopas are mainly used for throwing, kicking, or about anything with their shells. Any enemy they pass while spinning is defeated. History Koopa Troopas first appeared in the classic 1985 NES game Super Mario Bros and are common enemies throughout the game. Koopa Troopas come in 2 colors: green and red. The key different between red and green Koopa Troopas is that green Koopa Troopas walk off of ledges while red Koopa Troopas stay on ledges. Jumping on a Koopa Troopa stuns them and reveals its shell. The Koopa shells can then be used to kick them at other enemies or breakable bricks. There are also winged Koopa Troopas known as Koopa Paratroopas. Green Para-Troopas either bounce around or fly continuously in a horizontal direction. Red Para-Troopas fly back and forth either vertically or horizontally. Jumping on a Para-Troopa turns them into regular Koopa Troopas. Koopa Troopas do not appear in Super Mario Bros 2, but their shells (which are red) do appear as items that the player (Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, or Toad) can use to throw them at enemies. Koopa Troopas reappear in Super Mario Bros 3, acting much like they did in the first game. The only difference is that Mario or Luigi can now pick up the Koopa shells and throw them at other enemies or breakable bricks. There are also larger versions of Koopa Troopas (called Giant Koopas) that came be found in World 4. Koopa Troopas do not appear in Super Mario Land (due to the Game Boy’s early limitations at the time) are replaced with Nokobons (aka Bombshell Koopas), which explode after Mario jumps on them. Koopa Troopas return in Super Mario World as common enemies and are now bipedal as opposed to walking on all fours in earlier Mario games. This game also introduced two new colored Koopa Troopas: blue and yellow. Blue Koopa Troopas are much like red ones but walk faster. Yellow Koopa Troopa act similarly to their green counterparts but also walk fast like the blue ones and can follow Mario (or Luigi). After the player completes every level in the game (including secret exits), the Koopa Troopas (and Paratroopas) start wearing Mario-style masks instead of their normal shells. A key difference between Koopa Troopas in Super Mario World and their earlier counterparts is that SMW Koopas can be kicked out of their shells after Mario or Luigi jumps on them as opposed to staying inside them when stunned. These shell-less Koopas (known as Beach Koopas) are vulnerable to any attack, much like Goombas. Red and Green Beach Koopas return to their shells, regardless of the color. For example, if a green Beach Koopa enters a red Koopa shell, it becomes a Red Koopa Troopa. Blue Beach Koopas are more bulky-looking and kick any shell that’s in their way. Yellow Beach Koopas became flashing Koopa Shells that chase after Mario or Luigi and are invincible to Mario or Luigi’s jumps and fireballs but Mario or Luigi can still defeat them with a spin jump, star power, or throwing another shell at it. Some Koopa Troopas can now climb on fences, in which they are called Climbing Koopas. These Koopas are usually found in castles or fortresses. Koopa Troopas have appeared in other Mario games such as Super Mario Land 2 (acting as the did in SMB and SMB3) and New Super Mario Bros. The climbing versions also apperaed in this game. Appearance The default appearance of Koopa Troopas in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion is how they appeared in the Super Mario All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros 3. However, Koopa Troopas in their Super Mario World appearance also appear in MKF and even appear alongside their SMB3 counterparts in some levels. Differences in MKF * After jumping or stunning a SMB3 Koopa Troopa, the player can carry the shell as long as they want as the Koopa Troopa does not return to its normal state. In the original games (SMB, SMB3, etc), the Koopa Troopas return to their normal state and can damage Mario or Luigi if they carry the shell for too long. * There are yellow Koopa Troopas in their SMB3 appearance as the original game had only two colors: green and red. In addition, the yellow Koopa Troopas aggressively chase after the player, a behavior that is not present in the official games. * The Climbing Koopa Troopas appear based on the Koopa Troopa’s sprite in the Super Mario All-Star version of Super Mario Bros 3 as opposed to their sprites in Super Mario World, the game that first introduced this variation of Koopa Troopas. Levels Levels where Koopa Troopas appear in: * The Entryway (SMB3) * Goomba Mines (SMB3) * The Transitway (SMB3) * Height Valley (SMB3) * Subcon Panic, Act 1 (SMB3) * Tiny/Huge Island (SMB3) (with their Giant Koopa versions) * Lake of Amnesia (SMB3) * Sandy Oasis (Both SMB3 and SMW versions) * Desert Hill (SMB3) * Beneath the Sands (SMB3) * Lakeshore Paradise (SMB3) * Shroom Lagoon (SMB3) * Dire Dire Docks (SMB3) * Dinosaur Land (SMW) * Sky Tower (SMB3) * Sky Scurry (SMB3) * Sky World Medley (SMB3) * Castle in the Sky (SMB3) (also Climbing Koopas) * Frosty Flight (SMB3) * Glacial Caverns (SMW) * Nighttime Icecapades (SMB3) * Frost Palace (SMB3) * Frozen Plateau (SMB3) * Mushroom Forest (SMB3) * Storm Canyon (SMB3) * Fortress of Traps (SMB3) * Foul Fungi (SMB3) * The Crossroads (SMB3) * Mushroom Hill (SMW) * Bay of Flames (SMB3) * Barren Badlands (SMB3) * Dungeon O' Doom (Climbing Koopas) * Hell Prominence (Both SMB3 and SMW versions) * Yellowstone Journey (Both SMB3 and SMW versions) * Verdant Plain (SMW) * Sahara Scramble (SMW) * The Highlands (SMW) * Scandinavian Campaign (SMB3) * Castle Wolfenstein (Both SMB3 and SMW versions) * Moscow Malady (SMB3) * Military War Zone (SMW) * Snake Man Pit (SMB3) (also Climbing Koopas) * Barrels o' Fun (SMB3) * Mystic Forest (SMW Para-Troopas) * Tainted Toadstool Zone (SMB3) * Toyland (SMB3) * Tetropolis (SMW Special World versions) * Lost in Retro (original NES version of SMB1) * Covenant Assault (SMB3) * Anciena Pyramid (SMW) * Diamondus (SMB3) * Well of Wishes (SMW) Category:Enemies_of_the_Mario_Universe